In Heat
by Kurama's Sister
Summary: Hiei's going through his first heat. But wait he has to be a girl? Rated M for lemon. Cheesy title. YOAI!
1. Chapter 1

_My first attempt at humor. Let me know what you think. I don't own YYH. _

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Hiei woke up and couldn't breathe. His shirt felt extremly tight.

He took it off and looked down.

"FOX!"

Kurama ran up the stairs. "Hiei what's wrong?" he said opening the door to the room. Has soon has he was in there he gasped.

"You laugh and I'll remove your vocal cords." said the girl on Hiei's futon.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked. He couldn't help but stare at his best friend.

Hiei's black hair no longer stood straight up. It was has long has Yukina's in fact Hiei looked excactly like his twin except his hair was black and his bangs had a bit of white in them.

"What happened Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Do you think I know?" the fire demon growled.

"Well maybe Koenma well know what's happening." Kurama suggested. He saw the horrified look on Hiei's face.

"No!" he screemed in his high pitched voice. "I can't be seen like this! If the fool and detective see me they'll never let me forget it!"

Kurama smiled and hugged the small fire demon. "Don't you want to turn back into a guy?"

Hiei was thinking hard. Maybe be stuck has a girl forever or have a shot at being a guy and lose all of his pride.

"Well?"

"I'm thinking fox!"

After what felt like years Hiei finally responded.

"You can tell the detective but if you tell the fool I'll kill you."

Yusuke walked to Kurama's house. The fox demon had called him and told Yusuke to come over right away.

Yusuke knocked on the door. Kurama answered. "Thank Enma you came Yusuke."

"Hey Kur- uh Shuichi." Yusuke said. Kurama laughed. "It's all right Yusuke my mother and stepfather are gone for a couple of months."

"Okay what's up Kurama?" Yusuke said has the two of them walked upstairs. Kurama stopped Yusuke right before they got into the room. "Don't laugh Yusuke." Kurama whispered. He knocked on the door. "Hiei are you dressed?" he called.

Yusuke wondered why Hiei was in Kurama's room naked. His mind thought of many things all of them perverted. _(This is Yusuke we're talking about)_

Kurama opened his door. Yusuke's jaw dropped. Then he began laughing. "Okay nice joke Kurama. How'd he convince you to do this Yukina?"

Hiei growled. "It's me you idiot."

"Can you prove it?"

Hiei tore off his headband. His jagan slowly opened. "You can't fake one of these detective." the fire demon smirked.

"How the heck did you become a chick?" Yusuke asked. He was trying not to laugh.

"We don't know." Kurama replied. "I was making tea when Hiei began screeming and..." Kurama's voice trailed off. "Oh no."

"What?" Hiei and Yusuke asked in unison.

"When there's a spieces that only has one gender they can turn into the oppiste gender when they go into...heat." Kurama felt Youko stir in the back of his mind.

Hiei's face went pale. The koomire would turn into males but since he was naturally born a male he would turn into a girl.

"How long will this last fox?" Hiei whimpered. He didn't want to be a girl.

"I'm not sure. I think we need to talk to Koenma." Hiei began shaking his head. "Or Yukina. It's your call Hiei."

"Fine the toddler."

_/What smells so good Shuichi?/ _Youko asked. Kurama could hear him growling in a possesive way.

_/Youko no!/ _Kurama yelled. But he watched helplessly has Youko began walking over to Hiei. _(dude I could be so evil and end it there but I won't be able to update has quickly so I'll continue)_

"Um Kurama what are you doing dude?" Yusuke asked.

_/It's Youko. Apparently Hiei attracts guys when he's in heat. Get Hiei out of here./ _ Kurama screemed at Yusuke.

Yusuke grabbed Youko. "Look Kurama that's Hiei! He's a guy!" Youko growled and plants shot out of his hair.

A mazako was trying to take the fire demon from him. Youko let out another growl. A more hostile one.

Yusuke groaned. "Sorry Kurama. Shotgun!"

The fox demon was knocked out.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_Me: :Hiding in closet: If Hiei sees this I'm dead. So no one tell him please. _

_Hiei: What are you doing? :sees computer: Hn. Why are you hiding that?_

_Me: :Runs away:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm happy to know you guys like it. I felt kind of bad for what happend to Youko. I don't own YYH unfortunely._

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Yusuke picked up Hiei. The small demon curled up to Yusuke's chest. Hiei was whimpering. He hated to admit it but if Yusuke haddn't been there Youko would have been able to do whatever he wanted to him. Hiei felt helpless. No he was helpless.

"Hey calm down Hiei." Yusuke said. "I'm going to get you to my house and then I'll get Botan to take you to Spirt World."

Hiei let out a whine. "Why does that baka ferry girl have to take me? Why can't I just wait until this is all ov-"

"YUSUKE!"

Yusuke went pale. "Oh shit Keiko."

"Yusuke who is she?" Keiko asked pointing at Hiei.

Kuwabara was with Keiko. "She looks like my love!" he said looking at Hiei. Hiei let out a growl that turned into a groan.

"The toodler asked me to watch her. Some demons attacked her and pacifier breath doesn't know why." Yusuke said.

"She's not human." Kuwabara said. "She feels a lot like Yukina."

Hiei didn't want the fool or the ningen girl knowing it was him. He wanted to run far away from the two humans and the half demon. He was feeling a little light headed.

Yusuke could smell an odd sent coming from Hiei. It smelled like roses. _That's a bit odd. _Yusuke thought.

"Look guys I have to go." Yusuke said walking off.

Youko smiled has he smelled the rose scent. It was all thanks to Shuichi.

_Flashback_

_Hiei laid on Shuichi's bed. He had a fever and had been givein meddicne by Shuichi._

_Youko had taken over and had sprayed Hiei with a potion that would make the small fire demon smell like roses when Youko wanted him to._

_End Flashback_

Youko began heading in that deretion. It seemed that Yusuke was taking his fire demon to his house.

Youko smirked has he jumpped into Yusuke's bedroom window. And sat on the half demon's bed.

Yusuke kicked open his bedroom door and gasped at what he saw. "Kurama look you-" before he could finish his sentence vines wrapped themselves around Hiei and took the half koomire from Yusuke's arms.

Yusuke began to charge Youko but more vines appeared and held Yusuke back.

Youko carried Hiei off. "Now it's just us."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_I'll leave this next part to your pervy imaginations. Sorry it's a little short. Next one will be longer._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews. I live for your reviews(except yours EIG). I don't own YYH._

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Hiei was struggling to get out of Youko's arms. "What the hell do you want you damn fox?!" he screamed. "Just tell me!"

Youko smirked. "I think you know what I want little one. Of course I doubt you'll be willing to give it to me,"

Hiei paled. "No." he whispered. He would hate to admit it but he had never done it before. And the young demon certainly didn't want his virginity taken from him.

Hiei looked over at Yusuke who was struggling against Youko's vines. The small fire demon knew what he had to do.

"I'll do it Youko just don't hurt anyone." Hiei said in a tone more like Yukina's then his own. He gave the fox demon an innocent look.

Youko smiled. Hiei glanced at Yusuke and saw the vines were releasing themselves. _Thank god. _Hiei thought. He didn't want Yusuke to get hurt just because of him.

Yusuke punched Youko's face. "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the half demon's energy was increasing fast.

Hiei was dropped by Youko. "I suppose I'll have to show you won't I half breed." the fox demon mocked.

"YOUKO NO!" Hiei screamed. His own energy was increasing. "YUSUKE STAY OUT OF THIS!" Hiei had tears running down his face. They froze has they hit the ground.

_/Youko please don't do this./ Kurama begged. /I love Hiei./ _

_/Are you sure Shuichi? This may be your only chance./ _

Kurama nodded. He felt Youko slipping into the back of his mind.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_Sorry that took so long. Should this become a lemon? You decide. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Wow that was fast. :Blinks: um right... moving on with the story. Same disclaimers has always. I didn't like the last chapter. I think I did a better job on this one._

_Hiei: :Bonks on head:_

_Me: OW! What was that for?!_

_Hiei: Hn._

_Me: OH that does it. One lemon coming up!_

_Hiei: :Death glare: You wouldn't._

_Me: Watch and learn._

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Hiei watched has the fox demon returned to his human form. The small fire demon let out a sigh. Finally the fox would leave him alone.

"Hiei I-" Kurama started but Hiei shook his head. He didn't want Kurama or Yusuke's pity not now not ever. He hated pity.

"Save it for someone who cares." Hiei muttered walking over to the window. "I don't need you worrying about me fox."

The fire demon opened the window and jumped out. Yusuke looked at Kurama and was shocked to see the red head was smiling.

"What makes you so happy about Hiei being such an asshole?" Yusuke asked. "I would have kicked his ass."

Kurama laughed. "You really don't understand do you?" Yusuke shook his head. Kurama walked to the window and shut it before turning back to the confused teen.

"Hiei's back."

Hiei jumped from branch to branch. It felt wonderful. His black hair was blowing behind him. He smiled has the sense of freedom washed over him.

The fire demon stopped has he heard a very familiar voice. Yukina's.

Hiei dropped to the branch below him. His sister sounded...scared.

Underneath the tree there were three demons. They were talking about what the order would be. That's when Hiei realized what was going on.

Yukina was in heat too. Hiei hit himself. Of course they were twins so the fact that they were going through their heat at the same time wasn't surprising. And the fire demon cursed at himself for not thinking of it before.

Hiei dropped in front of Yukina. "I'll give you one chance. Go away or I'll kill you all." he said calmly. He was perpered to fight however.

The demons drew their weapons. Hiei unwrapped his arm. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" he yelled allowing his dragon to go free.

The demons didn't stand a chance. Hiei's dragon killed them within seconds. What surprised Hiei was how unwillingly his dragon came back. Usually it obeyed him.

Hiei turned to Yukina who looked sad. "I'm sorry Hiei I should have told you but I didn't know we would go into heat the same time."

Hiei gasped at his sister. She knew? How long? Had someone told her?

"I've always known Hiei." Yukina said. "I thought that maybe you were angry about what the koomire had done to you." she looked at the ground sadly.

Hiei hugged her. "What happened to me wasn't your fault." he muttered softly. "I don't hate you for it." he let go of her and stared into her red eyes. "I feel sorry for the koomire."

Yukina looked at him. "You feel sorry for them?" she repeated slowly. "After they tried to kill you?"

Hiei closed his eyes thinking about the women he had seen when he had gone to the glacial village. The way they seemed frozen. Yukina was the only one who had any kind of feelings.

"Yes I do."

Yukina grabbed Hiei's hand. "Let's go to the temple I can explain more to you there."

Yusuke and Kurama walked up the steps of Genkai's temple. It had been Kurama's idea that Hiei might have been there.

"When a demon goes into heat they find comfort in places where there is strong energy." Kurama explained. "So chances are he went there."

"I guess it makes sense." Yusuke muttered. He remembered the way Hiei curled up to him. The small fire demon must have been happy to be around someone with so much energy.

"Wait why is that?" Yusuke asked. "The whole thing about them being comfortable around places or people with high energy?"

"When a demon goes into heat they're cut off from their own energy." Kurama replied pulling his red hair into a ponytail. "It's why Hiei couldn't attack Youko."

_/That and the fact he didn't want to hurt you./ _ Youko said smirking. _/I never will understand why he would waste his time chasing after you. There are plenty of demons who would want to become mates with him. You should feel honored Shuichi./_

Kurama rolled his eyes. _/You know how to cheer me up Youko./ _his sarcasm was very obvious. Youko just laughed. _/I try my best Shuichi./_

"Hello? Earth to Kurama." Yusuke said waving his hand in front of Kurama.

"I'm sorry Yusuke." Kurama said blinking. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah. Is the whole heat thing why Hiei was being...I don't know how to say it." Yusuke grumbled has they came closer to the top. "He didn't have that whole bad boy act going on."

"I think Hiei realized that he can be helpless and it scared him." Kurama said looking down. "He knows that he has limits but I think he doesn't like finding them."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_Hiei: Some lemon you baka. _

_Me: It will be later so shut up._

_Kurama: :reading story: B-b-but I'm your friend and-_

_Me: :Sighs: _

_Hiei: Baka kistune._

_Me: Please review. :sips coffee: I'll update faster with more reviews _

_Hiei: Don't review or I will unleash my dragon on you._

_Me: :laughs: No he won't_

_Kurama: If you do I'll cut you off for a year_

_Me: I'll give you a free cookie if you review _


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Thank you for reviwing. Free cookies for all!_

_Hiei: :Growls:_

_Me: OO_

_Kurama: The cookies burnt._

_Me: :(_

_Kurama: I'll make some more. (singing off key) Opps I did it again._

_Me and Hiei: :Anime sweatdrop:_

_Me: Um please enjoy. The usual disclaimers apply._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_I wanted to answer Chaseha-Wing's question for everyone to see. _

_Yes Hiei is still "boob-a-fied" and even though I say he Hiei won't be a guy for a while. _

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Sit down I'll make some tea." Yukina said. Hiei stared at her for a second debating wether he should tell her how much he hated tea. It seemed a little too late when she grabbed two cups.

"Um Yukina I thought that koomire were supposed to change gender when they went into heat." Hiei muttered. Has she put some water into a kettele.

She smiled at him. "The koomire teach their young how to control that." she frowned and turned away. "The ones they don't throw off cliffs." she mutterd bitterly.

Hiei brushed his bangs out of his face. "Do you think you...could...uh..." Hiei hated asking for help. _Damn it._

Yukina smiled. "Of course I'll help you nii-san." she put the tea bags into the cup. "There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you."

She pored hot water into the tea then stirred it.She set his tea in front of him. "This will help a lot."

"Thanks." Hiei muttered has he took the awful stuff. "What is it exactly?"

"It's a plant from the village." she replied. "It should calm you down. It does for koomires anyways." she sat next to him.

"Hn." Hiei replied. He took a sip of the tea and made a face. "Can't I put surgar in here?" he whined giving Yukina the puppy dog face.

She giggled at his face. _She looks so funny like that. _the koomire thought. Hiei made a face at her. "I'm not a she." he growled.

This made Yukina laugh more. Hiei crossed his arms and put on a fake pouting face. "Now can I have some sugar?"

"No you would just be hyper." Yukina said. Hiei took another sip and suddered. But he did find himself feeling tired.

"You go to bed." She said. Hiei yawned loudly. He made it to the couch where he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_Me: Writers block NOOOOOOO! TTTT_

_Hiei: Thank Enma_

_Kurama: The cookies are done_

_Me: I'll try to update but I've got writers block that's why this chap sucks  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Sorry guys. That was way too short TT_TT I'll make it up in this chapter though I swear! And it won't suck._

_Hiei: Hn. *cough*_

_Me: ::growls:: _

_Kurama: O_o_

_Me: I don't own YYH pffft if I owned YYH I wouldn't be taking all of these test._

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL!_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Yusuke walked inside. There was someone asleep on the chouch. They were snoring loudly whoever it was.

Kurama shoved right by Yusuke. "Hiei?" he yelled. "HIEI WHERE ARE YOU AT?!" he wasn't bothering to hide his panic.

Yukina came in. "He's all right Kurama he's asleep." she pointed at the couch where the loud snores were coming from.

Kurama rushed over to make sure Hiei was all right. The small demon was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Before any of them could do anything the door opened up and none other then Kazuma Kuwabara came hoping in. He imeadtly ran over to Yukina. "Hello my love how have you been?" he asked has he grabbed her hands.

"Kazuma are you all right?" Yukina asked. "Your tempeture keeps going up?" she seemed concerned about him. "Genkai has some medicine around here for that. She's playing vedio games." she walked off in serch of Genkai.

Kuwabara looked upset. Obviously he was hopeing that Yukina would spend every second with him. Not worrying about his health.

Kurama gave Yusuke a worried look. If Kuwabara noticed Hiei on the couch there was a good chance the older teen would recagnize the fire demon. _/Distract him./ _ Kurama said telepathcly. He prayed Yusuke could.

"Hey Kuwabara it's been a while since I kicked your ass." Yusuke said a huge grin on his face. "Why don't we go outside so Yukina doesn't think less of you?"

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. The two teens were outside in no time. Kurama picked up Hiei and carried him into another room. Laying the smaller demon on the bed Kurama laid beside him.

Kurama leaned foreward and kissed Hiei. Just has the smaller demon opened his eyes.

Kurama gulped. _Busted._

_(I could end it there but I'm going to make up for that sucky excuse for a chapter and continue)_

Hiei stared at Kurama. His red eyes had gotten rather wide. "Kurama did you just-" he stopped has Kurama leaned foreword.

"I love you Hiei." Kurama muttered. "You know that right?"

They kissed again.

"Yes I do fox."

Yukina had been standing outside. She smiled has she heard the conversation that had been between Hiei and Kurama. She smiled.

Hiei now had someone to be his mate.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_Heh that looks like a good set up for a lemon eh? I'll ask again are you 100% sure you want a lemon. If it does it'll have to become M._

_R&R please _


	7. Chapter 7

_All right guys it's time! LEMONY GOODNESS COMING UP! And I don't own YYH so don't sue!_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Hiei pulled away from Kurama. "Are you still going to want me after this?" he muttered looking down.

Kurama nodded. "I will always want you Hiei."

Hiei began kissing Kurama again. "I love you fox."

Kurama noticed how needy Hiei's kisses had become. He realized what Hiei wanted. He pushed the small fire demon away. "No Hiei not now." he sat up and felt guilty when he saw tears in Hiei's eyes. _It's the heat talking he doesn't care for you. _He told himself.

_/Who cares?/ _Youko replied. /_He wants it so fuck him./_

Kurama sighed. "Can't we wait until your a guy? I don't want you to end up pregnant."

Hiei whined loudly. His heat sent began to get stronger. Kurama could feel himself getting turned on.

Kurama pinned Hiei down. He began kissing the smaller demon. He ripped off Hiei's shirt has well has his own. Kurama put his tounge in Hiei's mouth.

The fox demon began undoing Hiei's four belts. Kurama laughed when he saw that Hiei wasn't wearing underwear.

Kurama took off his own pants. He began thrusting into Hiei. Hiei moaned has Kurama began kissing his neck.

_/I want some!/ _Youko yelled. And before Kurama could stop him Youko burst forth.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_Oh no! Youko and Hiei!_

_Hiei: :Growls:  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Yeah my first lemon scene sucked sue me (you won't get any money I'm poor.) Don't worry more lemony goodness coming. OK rape this chap and randomness (it's starting to get to serious for my taste)._

_With that said I don't own YYH. This is FANfiction._

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_/Youko no!/ _ Kurama yelled. The fox ignored him and the terrified look on Hiei's face has he took a seed out of his hair. Vines came out of it tieing Hiei down to the bed.

Youko threw some seeds near the door. Giant leaves now blocked access to the room. He looked at who was snarling. Youko and Kurama could see his fangs.

Youko laughed. He began kissing Hiei's neck. The smaller demon was half tempted to summon his dragon. But he reminded himself that killing Youko would kill Kurama.

Youko smiled has Hiei's body began to heat up. The fire demon was desperate to escape. But he seemed curious if the skills of Youko Kurama in bed were has good has he was at being a thief.

"Get away you pediflie!" Hiei yelled. "Your not going to rape me!"

Youko frowned. "Don't think of it has rape think of it has sex you never knew you wanted." Hiei didn't seem convinced. "After this you'll be begging for more everyone does."

Youko's dick was much bigger then Kurama's. This only made Hiei want to run from the kistune. Or did it make him want to fuck him? Goddammit what was going on? He felt attracted to the kistune and at the same time wanted to get away.

_Damn heat._ Hiei thought. He tried to struggled against the vines but they didn't budge an inch. Hiei gave a frustrated growl. Youko began thrusting into Hiei and kissing the smaller demon. He was much rougher then Kurama.

Then a little red light on the celling began flashing. Hiei wondered where the light had come from and why Genkai had it in the first place.

"Oh Hiei I just remembered something." Youko said with an evil grin. "There are some whips and chains in the closet in case you want those next time."

"THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME!" Hiei yelled. "WHY DON'T YOU GET IT I HATE YOU! AND KURAMA TOO!"

Kurama felt stung by the words. Youko just chuckled. "Hate me all you want but I will get what I want from you." He put a hand over Hiei's mouth. "Shh no more talking."

Hiei cried out has Kurama began thrusting into him again. The smaller fire demon felt has if he had been in hell and was now getting to go into heaven.

Youko smirked has he began nipping at the small fire demon's neck. Said fire demon gave a moan of pleasure. He knew now that Youko was right. Hiei wanted more of this.

Youko smiled has Hiei began kissing him with a need. Youko put his tongue into the smaller demon's mouth. His tail wagged with excitement and he thrusted harder. Hiei let out a gasp has Youko did this.

"What the hell is going on?!" Yusuke's voice yelled. "Kurama?! Hiei?!" although the teen had a feeling about what was going on.

Both Hiei and Youko felt to exhausted to reply. They were falling asleep. Youko's plants were going away has the fox demon turned into Kurama.

Yusuke walked in has the leaves withered away. His eyes widend at what he saw. He left the room closing the door behind him.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_Me: This story will be ending soon. I think I'll do 2 more chaps. R&R please._

_Youko & Hiei: :Gives me death glares:_

_Me: Ah excuse me has I run for my life!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: Yay we have made it thus to chap9. _

_Audience: WHOOOOAAAAA!_

_Me: Like all good things this must end._

_Audience: NO! :cries waterfall: _

_Me: Yes so I might has well get my thank yous out._

_First everyone who reviewed you were the reason I kept writing. _

_Second my parents for giving me life and letting me use their computer._

_Third my friend who made me perverted and got me into YYH (you know who you are)_

_Fourth myself for pushing on when there was no hope when all seemed lost I-_

_Hiei: Just get the damn thing over. _

_Me: Well I hoped you enjoy. This is the last official chapter T_T_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Kurama opened his green eyes to find Hiei snuggled up to him. And to his surprise it was female Hiei not male. The heat sent was gone however.

Kurama shook Hiei. "Wake up." Hiei threw the blanket over his head. "No." he muttered going back to sleep.

Kurama sighed and noticed the red light was blinking like it needed a battery change. Kurama sighed again and walked to Hiei and dragged the blanket off of him.

"What the hell fox?!"

Kurama laughed has he finished dragging the blanket off the small fire demon. Underneath it Hiei hadn't put on any clothes. His eight pack was being shown off nicely.

"Come on Hiei the others are going to be worried." Kurama said. He grabbed Hiei's clothes off the floor and threw them on the bed. "Get dressed I'll see you down the stairs."

Hiei pulled his pants on.__He pushed his into the hole in his tank top only to discover it was where his arm was supposed to go.

After he finally got all of his clothes on Hiei walked down the stairs to find everyone at the table. He put his head on Kurama's shoulder. Yusuke was the only one who didn't react to this since he had walked in on them.

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE-" Kuwabara began to yell. Yusuke gave him a look. Yukina smiled. "Have you done the mating ritual yet?" she asked them.

Kurama smiled has Hiei ran his hand through Kurama's hair. It was very tangled and soon Hiei was pulling the rats. "Yes we have."

Yukina hugged Hiei who was tackling a very large rat in Kurama's hair. "I'm so happy for you nii-san." she said. Hiei's red eyes widened. After a minute Kuwabra jumped up.

"WHAT HE'S YOUR-" Kuwabara screamed. He made a few choking sounds and pointed at Hiei. Hiei was giving Kuwabara a smug look. "Yes."

Yusuke looked at Kurama. "When did she find out?" Kurama shrugged. _**(I looked back Yusuke and Kurama didn't show up till later)**_ A loud thump made everyone look at the floor where Kuwabara had passed out.

Except for Hiei who had went upstairs to puke up his breakfast.

* * *

Botan handed Koenma the file he wanted. "I really don't understand why you would want that file." she gave him annoyed look. "First it was a book on demon's heat now this."

Koenma sucked on his pacifier. "Oh no......" he muttered.

"WHAT?!" Botan yelled snatching the file. Her face became pale. "Oh my.......Hiei won't like this." she closed her eyes. "He won't like it at all."

Koenma took a breath. "Neither do I. And I know my father will try to stop it at all cost."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_OH NO! What's going to happen? Find out in the sequel! _

_Peace out -Kira_


End file.
